conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Moralitopia
This is my entry for the contest on the YouTube channel AlternateHistoryHub. You can find a map of this planet here Moralitopia is a planet inhabited by people who are clearly influenced by their environment. The climate varies throughout the planet, and is shown to affect people's morality. The flat map of the planet is shown to resemble morality charts that Earthlings often create on the internet, which originated from fantasy games such as 'Dungeons and Dragons', and are today used to describe cartoon characters. The planet can be divided into 9 different subsections, ranging from lawful good in the north-west, to true neutral in the centre, to chaotic evil in the south-east. The nine regions have no official names as they don't exist on the planet and were created by Earthlings who discovered the planet and studied the people who lived there, so we'll refer to them as Lawful Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Evil, etc. Just to summarize if this makes it into the video – Lawful Good – The Liberals and Socialists Neutral Good – The Libertarians Chaotic Good – The Culturally Diverse and the Anarchists Lawful Neutral – The Democratic Empires True Neutral – This category speaks for itself Chaotic Neutral – The mad, but somewhat friendly, empire Lawful Evil – The Strict Communists Neutral Evil – The Fascists and Monarchies Chaotic Evil – The Religious Extremists 'Lawful Good' The region in the north-west, Lawful Good, consists of eleven nations. The nations are predominantly left wing in terms of politics. Some nations in this region are more wealthy than others, but all of them are part of a trade union known as the Hiruonian Union. This union allows for easy trade and emigration. It is comparable to the European Union, except that it is a lot more lax on loans, as will be explained later. Cartnaland - The founding member of Hiruonian Union. Cartnaland was once a very wealthy nation, but after the union was set up around 50 years ago, they found themselves giving handouts to other less wealthy members (Kovar and Leeland, which both have an estimated $25,000 in GDP per capita), and due to their climate influencing them to do nothing but good, they saw no reason to stop, and ended up becoming the poorest of the pack with a GDP per capita of around $15,000. However, Kovar and Leeland have since stopped taking money from them, and things are gradually re-improving. Nishli – Nishli can easily be described as one of the most progressive nations, not only in the region, but also in the entire planet, with one of the lowest, if not the lowest, poverty rate on the planet. This nation is planning to reform its government to multi-party democratic-socialism, with equal wealth distribution, and the abolishment of privately owned land and companies, but this plan of action is unlikely to surface for at least 30 years, and, as quoted by Nishli's president, Cor Corom – "The government does not wish to start a war or full-scale revolution in the process transitioning to socialism" Nishli isn't the only country that tops a world stastic either. Libralla has the world's highest HDI (human development index), Widika has the world's highest education index, and the Forber Republic has the world's highest life expectancy, for males, females, and overall. The nations in the east of the 'Lawful Good' region are not quite as rich or developed are their more westerly neighbours, but are still fairly well-off nations. Dina was once a very poor and underdeveloped country, until a large amount of artefacts were found under their soil, ranging from gold and silver to human and animals bones – many of which helped further develop the theory of evolution on the planet. Since then, Dina has prospered and is now a very wealthy nation. Idirland, on the other hand, was helped develop due to its strategic location, allowing for easy trade with fellow members and the countries in the libertarian 'Neutral Good' region. Its northern neighbour, Laland, finds themselves with similar benefits, allowing them to easily export their Baun meat (Baun is an animal native to the north of Moralitopia that looks like a cross between a cow and a deer). Due to its well-fertilized grass, Laland's Baun meat is world-renowned for taste and succulence. As mentioned earlier, Kovar and Leeland are the poorest countries in the region, mainly due to their mediocre land which could only grow common crops that neighbouring countries were not interested in buying. Their conditions have improved thanks to the Hiruonian Union, but now find themselves up to their kness in debt. A finally, the smallest nation in the Hiruonian Union is Naisland. This landlocked nation, which neighbours Forber Republic, Idirland and Kovar, is one of the oldest countries on the planet, and was once very poor, due to its lack of natural resources, but in the modern era, Naisland is a very wealthy nation as its people's genes are now renowned for producing what the media considers 'ideal'. Despite its small size, it produces 25% of the planet's tabloid magazines (some of which are translated into over 25 languages daily), 35% of the planet's supermodel, and (though most officials do not like to admit it) 40% of the planet's pornography. 'Neutral Good' A bit east to the 'Lawful Good' region, we have the 'Neutral Good' region. Here we have a collection of countries – Ouinland, Kyoktar, Irscrivee, Nevkanak, Librook, Yeshla, Clayland, Forega and Foasen. These countries were once part of the vast Monapluk Empire. This was a great nation with strong libertarian views. The empire's coastline completely bordered the Aleean Sea, which is very rich in slika, a substance similar to oil which easily powers electricity for homes and industries. It was once the wealthiest country in the world with a whopping average of $150,000 GDP per capita. Even though the empire peacefully broke up around 60 years ago, all of the nations maintain good relations, and the Aleean Sea is seen as common land between them, and still remain very wealthy. The island at the north of the 'Neutral Good' section, known as Kriklokan, which many would say resembles the region of Scandinavia on Earth, consists of three countries – Nevkanak, Librook and Yeshla – which make up the world's top 3 GDPs per capita. Yeshla is third with $160,000; Librook is second with $180,000; and first place is the northernmost country, Nevkanak, with an average of $250,000 GDP per capita – this country has a 5% tax rate on its population, and many foreign businesses have accounts there. 'Chaotic Good' Now, moving onto the north-east sector, the 'Chaotic Good'. In the west side of this sector, we have a collection of countries – Brasell, Niba, Strawla, Wenaka, Kwira, Diaur, Chapan, Sheen and Mabwon – who, despite being very close together, have very diverse cultures from one another. Each country has a state religion which is polytheistic, and they each have several holidays every year to worship their Gods. Over the years, the religions have been softened to fit the modern era, and many aspects have been removed, such as human sacrifice. Despite their diverse cultures, the countries are relatively friendly with each other, and if foreigners were to emigrate into their borders, they would have the right to worship whoever they wish – though these rights have only been in place for the last forty years. The borders at the very east of Moralitopia are very undefined. This region of the world has abolished authority of any kind, and instead replaced it with lots and lots of small civilisations – these places have very different managements from each other, ranging from anarcho-communism to mutualism to libertarian-socialism, but little ill is bared between them, and the people living here are free to live in whatever kind of society they wish, or set up a society of their own (though they must ideally have enough people supporting them in order for it to be maintained) This sounds corrupt in theory, but this 'country' (if you can even call it that) has one of the lowest crime rates in the world (4th place after Nishli, Libralla and Sovelta). 'Lawful Neutral' Moving on into the west of this planet, we have the 'Lawful Neutral' section. There are five countries here – Nodrali, Meelata, Covsish, Donacursana and Modedee – these countries are all quite empiric, and have in the past had tensions with each other, mostly due to border disputes. These disputes have ended and these countries get along decently well, trading goods with each other, and allowing for emigration and immigration between each other. However, Meelata, Covsish, Donacursana and Modedee all own several islands or groups of islands throughout the oceans of Moralitopia, most of which are too small to see on this map. Nodrali was once a very powerful nation that once owned a lot of colonies, and at one point had annexed what is now Modedee, but this has been lost. All of its island territories have since been acquired by other 'Lawful Neutral' nations, and Modedee easily gained independence 60 years ago after the establishment of the Darug Union in the south, as Nodrali's military is mostly focused on defending themselves from the Darug Union's strict authoritarian government, who are looking to annex whatever lands they can. 'True Neutral' In the centre of Moralitopia is the 'True Neutral' sector. In the north of this sector is a country called Dasmeel. This was once a relatively small and poor country that was landlocked and depended on agriculture to export goods, but since the collapse of the Monapluk Empire in the north, the country has trained up its army and successfully annexed parts of its neighbours, Irscrivee and Foasen, and now has access to much of the Aleean Sea, making it a much larger and wealthier nation. Other countries of the former Monapluk Empire have tried retaliating against Dasmeel, but all they have been able to achieve is preventing them from advancing any farther. Another nation in the 'True Neutral' section is Neodraland. Their establishment is very similar to that of Switzerland's – a lot of small nations united about 800 years ago to resist rule from prospering empires, eventually becoming one nation – though Neodraland's union was done on such as large scale that they eventually became the largest country in the world, boasting a large amount of diverse countries (so diverse that Neodraland has a total of 11 official languages – 10 languages are a specialty to one region, while the eleventh, Neodralish, was created 300 as a common language to be taught to all of its people, and it is a combination of the 10 regional languages.). About 100 years ago, three regions of Neodraland, Nisfara, Gittenland and the island of Sovelta, sought for independence due to disagreements with the main government, and Neodraland, not wanting to cause a war within their borders, granted it via peaceful means, on the conditions that these countries would have very small armies, and wouldn't try to gain more land that what they were granted. Neodraland was once a very isolated nation, but has since allowed foreigners to emigrate into their country – however, they have a strict rule against allowing people who are/were members of foreign armies into their borders. 'Chaotic Neutral' There is only one country with a majority of its land in the 'Chaotic Neutral' sector – Anorda. There were once several countries in this region, until 50 years ago when a crazy man called Nika Anorda somehow managed to take control of his country, Vimeda, and annex the other countries in the region. He bears no ill towards other races and allows them to have autonomy to some extent, but his constant obsession with conquering land has prevented them from having complete independence. A year ago, Anorda was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and is expected to die within the next year. The empire will be given to his son, Druggel Andora, who has publicly stated that he will disintegrate the empire and allow the former nations to regain independence. Until then, the inhabitants of Anorda are in for hell for the next few months, with a man with a gradually disintegrating brain as their leader. 'Lawful Neutral' In the south-west of this country is the 'Lawful Evil' region. The largest country in this region is the Darug Union. The Darug Union is a strict communist state lead by a leader known as Ennak Akna. The Darug Union controls many aspects of its citizen's life, including their occupation, spouse and education. Religion is banned in this country and anyone who fails to toe the line is deported to neighbouring Corcar. Like the Darug Union, Corcar is a communist dictatorship, though they take it to a whole new level. The dictator, Kano Mabrack, controls virtually all, if not all period, aspects of its citizens' lives. All citizens are issued schedules of when they wake up and go to bed, what they eat for every meal. and even, and I kid you not, when they blink or breathe. To the east of these two countries is Dinishland. Darug Union has attempted to invade Dinishland on several occasions, but all have failed. They have, however, influenced Dinishland to become a communist state. Citizens of Dinishland have more freedoms than the people of the Darug Union, and are free to practice religion and choose who to and whether to marry. However, the leader of Dinishland, Bod Santock, implements very high taxes on his citizens (Dinishland has the highest minimum tax rate in world, with 90% of citizen's wages becoming taxes. The second highest minimum tax rate comes from Nishli, but they pale in comparision with 55% of their citizen's wages becoming taxes), most of which go straight to Santock, and he spends the money on luxuries for him, his wife, and his three children. 'Neutral Evil' Moving on into the 'Neutral Evil' section, which contains four countries. In the top-left of this region are three countries – Ulakera, Publuck and Comaduck. Ulakera and Comaduck are absolute monarchies while Publuck is a far-right military fascist dictatorship. At different periods of history, these countries have all had domination over the region, but today have only got enough defence to protect themselves from the prospering Fastan Empire. Other countries in the region such as Cusselkwir and Rimana were not so lucky, having been annexed by the empire 40 years ago – and they are unlikely to ever rise again as their monarchs and any relatives were executed not long after being conquered. The Fastan Empire itself can very much be compared to Nazi Germany – with a far-right wing dictator, zero unemployment, and unfair treatment to minorities. But unlike the Nazis, the Fastan Empire and its ruling party, the Bodkans (founded by Eruk Guidikas), are still going strong after 70 years, and any minorities in the region have been completely wiped out by facilities similar to concentration camps. The Fastan Empire also owns a number of tiny islands throughout Moralitopia as well as Brutaria, a country in the 'Lawful Good' region who are a very spiritual people and never believe in putting up a fight. As a result, the Bodkans had no problem colonizing them, and soon found that they made very effective slave labour. 'Chaotic Evil' And finally, we have the 'Chaotic Evil' section – here there are six countries – Creestee, Losla, Gudacka, Sika, Miasa and Induk – all of them aspire to have a very large empire, but are too busy fighting off each other to do so. All six of these countries have very strong and extremist religious beliefs, and see their neighbours as 'heathens' who need to be converted, but each country is equally matched in military strength and each as equally self-righteous over their religion, so little progress has ever been made.